


Of baristas and one night stands~

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Shin Hoseok finds the love of his life, again.





	

Shin Hoseok is not a bad guy. He is just a good guy with bad reputation. Well he may be worth this reputation. As a teenager and a young adult he was a bit…careless. Of himself and the others around him. He drunk a little too much, he got into fist fights here and there, but nothing more serious than bloody noses and bruises. He may have also vandalized a couple walls with very mature penises’ graffiti. Oh, also holds the record for sleeping with seven different people in six days. Yes, a threesome has been on his bucket list for long.

That’s how he spent his days until he found the love of his life. Mr.Chae Hyungwon. That’s how they met: Hoseok, after a night of excessive drinking, found his way into a coffee shop at 7.30 in the morning. He vomited on the entrance rug. The poor boy behind the counter had to clean up and that’s where their romance began.

Chae Hyungwon was a part-time barista and a part-time model. Tall and lean with big watery eyes and squishy cheeks. Hoseok stopped drinking and getting into fistfights and sleeping with random people. Instead he spend hours in the small café, trying to flirt. Getting a job at a convenience store helped with the tips. Hyungwon was getting lots of them. They started dating after half a year. Hoseok had never dated anyone before. It was very nice. They had dinner dates and movie dates and star gazing ones. Hoseok was 21 and head over heels. Hyungwon was 20 and having a very good time.

They stayed together for a bit more than three years. Until things started changing.  
Hyungwon started going to parties with his model friends, lots of parties and lots of friends. Hoseok was still working at the convenience store, the owner was close to retiring and had promised to let him have the place. But he was not invited to any parties or events of any sorts. He sometimes had to drive in the middle of the night to some club, to collect his boyfriend, who was by now surely cheating on him. But he loved Hyungwon way too much to let go. He knew the model loved him too and was just mesmerized by the fancy life he was living. Hoseok didn’t do much. He took care of Hyungwon, he took care of the house and he took care of their cat. He cooked and cleaned.

It was alright until it suddenly became too much. Until he got home late, to find his boyfriend passed out on their bed and a woman, a stranger, trying to get dressed and sneak out. He froze in the middle of the living room watching her. She looked back at him, asking if he is Hyungwon’s brother. He said yes, trying not to tear up. Hoseok didn’t make a big fuss when Hyungwon woke up. He told him to collect his things and leave. He had his own house anyway. Hyungwon did not protest nor cry. He said he was sorry for everything and asked for a last hug.

After that, Hoseok was a mess. At first he spent his days on autopilot. He cleaned the house and spend 15 hours every day in the store. At last, he decided to hire someone to help him part-time. Im Changkyun, a computer science major was a very smart boy and quick-learner. He sometimes carried his assignments with him at his late night shifts. He was also a very patient advisor and listener to Hoseok.

Not trying harder to be accepted into a university after barely graduating high school was a decision Hoseok still regretted, even more watching the youngster working towards his dreams. But having a convenience store wasn’t so bad after all. At least he had a great income, the store was in the middle of a very busy street and so he was able to help financially his mother with her café.

Mourning over Hyungwon lasted longer than he thought it was possible. He could be in the best mood all day long and then, randomly break down in tears. He burnt their old photographs one by one until he could no longer breathe from the smoke. He threw out Hyungwon’s favourite curtains and bedsheets. He would buy new ones.

Hoseok had a limited circle of friends. Hyunwoo was soon to be a father and Minhyuk was travelling all over the country with the firm he was working for. So he mostly hanged out with Changkyun, eating chips and ice cream and watching dramas on the store’s tiny TV.

He’s been single for seven months. He decides that that’s enough of drowning in self-pity. He gets dressed, black turn neck and tight jeans. He styles his hair back and puts on his favourite shoes. He knows he looks hot, he knows he has a body worth admiring and he knows he can flirt as much as he wants this night.

He calls a cab to the center of the city. It’s still relatively early so he decides to walk around a bit. It’s a quiet and cold evening. He gets a cheap coffee just because and walks around looking at various shops. He needs a new computer and some warm clothes would be nice. Also, some new toys for Paws, before he finds all of his glasses shattered on the floor. There is a big poster of a familiar face outside of a shopping center but he doesn’t look twice. He doesn’t care anymore.

The club is spacious, the music is loud, the dancefloor full. He does dance a little, his ego boosting with every girl staring at him. He knows all the right ways to move, fluidly and lewdly. Apparently he doesn’t like being sweaty so early and proceeds to take a seat at the bar.

The bartender is a chubby dimpled kid wearing a black apron on top of his white button up and necktie. He orders the drink with the fanciest name and lets his body relax on the stool. He looks around the bar and makes eye contact with a man. A good-looking man. Hoseok smiles and he smiles back. He seems around the same age as him. Blue pants and a light pink shirt. Brown messy hair and matching small eyes. He moves closer watching the man’s smile turn into a smirk. He signals the bartender for two more drinks and prepares himself. He is no longer 18, stinking vodka and his hormones in disarray. He wants to be present himself and play around delicately. The man seems interesting and interested.

He leans closer, into Hoseok’s ear and offer’s his name, “Yoo Kihyun”, almost shouting, trying to be heard over the heavy bass and loud chatter. They chat for a bit and it’s pleasant. Yoo Kihyun seems nice. He has recently moved to Seoul for his master’s degree in linguistics. He has a literature major degree already and is out to celebrate his first week in the big city. He will also start working at a coffee shop, not far away with the train. He likes singing at the church and into the shower a lot. He’s only into guys but adores girls as friends.

Hoseok talks about his life too. There’s not much to say, he practically owns a convenience store, likes both girls and boys and spends his free time cooking and reading books with his cat nested in his lap. Kihyun may be a little dizzy when he starts talking French but Hoseok is dizzy too and he finds it cute.

He takes Kihyun to the floor and they dance. They both enjoy the attention they are drawing. At some point Kihyun starts giggling and ties his hands around Hoseok’s neck. The latter decides to try his luck and leans in for a kiss. It’s soft, almost pure until Kihyun starts kissing back, his tongue working wonders. After twenty more minutes of grinding against each other and sloppily make out, they silently agree to go outside. The clean air feels nice on Hoseok’s skin but he’d rather have Kihyun’s mouth again. “My place?” He offers, halting a taxi, Kihyun nods and the rest of the way is a blur.

He needs to be out of his pants fast and Kihyun might as well be able to read his mind, because as soon as Hoseok locks behind him, he finds himself pinned on the door by the hips, Kihyun’s smaller frame kneeling in front of him, sliding his pants down, palming him through his underwear and planting soft kisses on his thighs. Some painful seconds after, Hoseok is perfectly aware of three things: 1.There are hands groping his ass in all the good ways 2.Hoseok is very audibly moaning 3.Kihyun’s tongue is already teasing his shaft.

He unintentionally thrusts his hips back and forth, hitting the back of Kihyun’s throat until he comes inside his mouth. Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind, swallowing and kissing Hoseok, his own bulge craving attention.  
Hoseok guides him to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, until they fall on the bed both naked, Hoseok still sensitive from his orgasm.  
“Are you…do you want to top?” He asks, suddenly getting shy.  
Kihyun laughs and kisses him again, his shoulders, his chest, everything burns from the open-mouthed kisses. Hoseok is about to take Kihyun’s neglected erection between his palms when the other keeps his hands away.

“Lube and condom” he commands and Hoseok opens his drawer. Kihyun gets on all fours and Hoseok instantly knows what to do, coating his fingers with lube. Starts with one and soon moves to two, Kihyun whimpering and groaning. “It’s been a long tie huh?” Hoseok asks and Kihyun tries to form an answer but instead just moans and grunts. Hoseok was hitting his prostate dead on.  
He does not prefer doggy style, so when Kihyun is ready, he flips him on his back and cautiously slips in. It’s been almost a year since he last had some proper sexual activities with another human being and it feels like heaven. Kihyun is tight and warm around him, adjusting fully in a matter of minutes. Hoseok starts moving, making bets with himself to get the man underneath him scream his name a little louder every time. Kihyun is aggressive. He scratches Hoseok’s back and pulls his hair. Kihyun’s legs circle his waist and Hoseok is pretty sure there will be bruises. He loves every second of it.

Compared to the lukewarm and half-assed last times he had sex with Hyungwon this is pure bliss. Kihyun’s cock is trapped between their bodies, getting just enough friction to leak on his stomach. His hands are held above his head and Hoseok knows, from the sweat and the moans and the sloppy movements that they are both close to their release. Kihyun goes first, making a mess of himself and the sheets, chanting Hoseok’s name like a prayer. It’s just what the elder needs to get off, before falling breathless on the bed.

Hoseok wakes up feeling rejuvenated. There sure are many parts of his body aching even when he’s laying down but it’s a sweet kind of pain. It’s still quite early and he is alone on the bed. His clothes are hanging from a chair and there is a weird smell coming from the kitchen. Suddenly, he is very confused, because Kihyun is still there, wearing his loose clothes, making breakfast.  
“Morning handsome, you were sleeping and I decided leaving you some food before going” he greets.

They end up eating together and watching the news. It’s not awkward or anything of the sort. In fact, it’s been a long time since Hoseok last felt so at ease with someone.  
There are pancakes, omelet and coffee and Hoseok silently praises himself for his one-night-stand choice. Kihyun looks at the clock and announces that it’s his time to leave for his lectures. They kiss one last time but do not exchange numbers or any other contact information. It feels right.

Hoseok’s life is back to usual. The store is now on his name and Changkyun calls him Mr. Boss when he is feeling particularly playful. He visits Hyunwoo and his wife at the hospital, with the biggest bear-shaped pink balloon for their newborn daughter. Minhyuk is back in town and they go out together more. He gets himself a girlfriend but doesn’t tell Hoseok until he steps into the store at 2am to purchase condoms. Hyungwon must be doing pretty well, judging from his face plastered all around town and the news of his engagement with a singer from a famous girl group one of the hottest gossip topics.

Changkyun brings an almost frozen puppy in the store one day and they start raising it together. It’s one more new beginning and life is easy on him these days.

He tries visiting his mother at least once per week, on times the café doesn’t flood with people to be able to spend some time with her. It’s only a half an hour ride and Sunday mornings are the best for traffic free roads.

He visits on such a Sunday, early April, the weather warm, the flowers blooming.  
It’s 10am and there are only some elders enjoying their drinks and reading the morning papers.  
He gets comfortable, taking off his jacket and opening his laptop. His mum is nowhere around, so she is probably making something in the kitchen. He has all the time in the world to wait. Someone is suddenly standing beside him. “What would you like sir?” He lifts his gaze from the laptop ad tries to understand what is happening. He is pretty sure that this voice belongs to Kihyun. Even his name tag states so. Why is Kihyun, his very enjoyable one night stand here, in an apron?

He spots his mum walking towards the table. She leans to kiss his forehead. “Good morning sweetheart, this is Kihyun, he started working here some time ago. Kihyun, this is my son Hoseok, chocolate milkshake is his favourite.” Kihyun blushes and giggles, Hoseok mirrors the action, leaving his mother in a confused state.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is always much appreciated~ :)


End file.
